Naru Akabane
Naru Akabane, known as 'Naru Akaba '(赤刃ナル Akaba Naru) in Japan, is a character appearing in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Turbo. She is the younger sister of Aiger Akabane and was very instrumental in helping Aiger make Z Achilles. Personality Naru is very supportive and always wants to be included in everything. Despite her young age, she is very responsible and independent, as she was able to take care of herself and stayed in an academy room alone, while Aiger slept in a tent in the Beigoma Academy school grounds. Naru occasionally likes to tease her brother, albeit in a friendly manner. Appearance Naru has aqua blue eyes and short aqua blue hair. She wears a white cotton beanie with a blue cotton ball on top and a white and blue striped border. Her shirt is a short-sleeved dress shirt, and she wears dark and light-blue pinstriped trousers with dark blue pockets held up with dark blue suspenders, which she pins an ‘N’ badge onto. She also has light blue slip-on shoes. Naru is usually seen wearing a gold bracelet, which is her wrist accessory. Relationships Aiger Akabane Naru is always supporting Aiger and is always keeping a watch on him to see what he is up to. Naru also likes to keep Aiger up to date on the latest news about Beyblade. Aiger gets annoyed by her at times, but loves her nonetheless, and she loves him back. Taiga Akabane Taiga is Naru’s father and is a Master BeyTrainer and was one of the first people to make Turbo Beys. He also made Wonder Valtryek for Valt. Kana Akabane Kana is Naru’s mother and takes good care of her. She also lets Naru do what she wants so that Naru may become independent. Kana is also very similar to Naru as they have a very similar mind set. Toko Aoi/Nika Aoi Naru became good friends with Valt’s siblings when she joined Beigoma Academy and is often seen talking with them. She was also seen watching Aiger, Ranjiro, and Fubuki with them. Biography Time to Go Turbo! Naru was first seen doing farm work with her mother Kana Akabane. Later she was stalking on Valt and Taiga along with Aiger to see how they were making Valt's Turbo Beyblade, Wonder Valtryek. Later she came to help Aiger make Z Achilles. She took pictures and used them to generate an image of the Z Achilles Layer. She also told Aiger about the four Beyblade types like Attack, Defense, Stamina and Balance. Later on, Naru was also the referee of the match between Valt and Aiger. She also helped Valt and showed him the route to the nearest city. Achilles vs. Forneus! Naru was also with Aiger when he was battling different bladers in the nearest cities. When Aiger was going to Beigoma Academy, Naru went to acompany him to the train station. Naru was about to tell Aiger that she was also enrolled at Beigoma Academy but her voice was blocked by the voice of the train. Later she was seen cheering for Aiger when he was battling Fubuki Sumie. Duel At Sunset! Naru was also the first person to run to see what happened to Aiger when he passed out after battling Fubuki Sumie. When Aiger woke up in the principal's office, Naru told Aiger that she and him had been enrolled at Beigoma Academy. She was really enjoying her room in the academy and was seen searching for Aiger in the morning as he had set up a tent in the ground because Aiger did not like city life. She also liked the animals in the ranch near the academy and was feeding them with Aiger. Naru was also with Aiger when he was battling Ranjiro from the Rebel Bey Club. Land It! Z Breaker! She showed Aiger the match between Kurt and Valt on her tablet. Naru was seen walking with Aiger at Beigoma Academy where she told him that he had become famous in the academy because he had battled 100 bladers from the Beigoma Academy BeyClub. Naru also told everyone about the match between Lui and Valt. Turbo Match! Valtryek Vs. Lúinor! Naru was going to watch the match between Valt and Lui. She was also seen in the arena watching the match with Aiger. She also told Aiger to behave well in the arena because he was getting crazy pumped by the intensity. Naru stopped Aiger from jumping into a bush when he thought that he saw Lui in the bush. Winter Kinight! Battle Royale! Naru was the one who told Aiger that Fubuki was going to meet Lui. She also defended Aiger and Ranjiro when Lui mocked them. She was also seen watching Aiger think of a strategy to battle against Lui. Later she was also seen with Toko and Nika watching Aiger, Ranjiro and Fubuki train. She was also watching and cheering for Aiger during his battle with Lui. Curtains Rise! The Lúinor Cup! Naru was with Aiger when Toko and Nika were telling about Valt and and his beginning days. She also helped Aiger make the blue prints of his training machine. She was later seen washing the dishes and seeing Aiger making his machine. She was with Aiger when he was training using his new machine. She was also seen with Aiger in his tent when he was thinking of the Longinus Cup battles. She was also watching the qualifying launch round. Transformation! Heat Salamander! Naru was seen feeding sheep and chickens when she was frightened by suoh’s dark aura. She was asked by Suoh where Aiger was. Later she was with Aiger when he was running from Principal Shinoda. She was also looking at Aiger and Ranjiro while they were fighting on who would use the training machine. Swirling Inferno! Naru was mostly just seen in the background watching matches or seen alongside Aiger. She was also the one who saw Houi in the barn and was frightened of him but became friends with him later on. Achilles Vs. Roktavor! Naru was seen in the background for the most part. Battle of Betrayal! In this episode, Naru was mostly seen with Aiger, Houi, and Ranjiro as they trained. She also tried Houi’s sports drink and was disgusted by it. Bull's-Eye! Archer Hercules! Naru was again just seen in the background watching matches. She also motivated Aiger by telling him to focus, which was the key to winning as he was told by his friend Houi. She was also the one who told Aiger that if he does not return to the arena he will be disqualified. Quotes * "Naru wants too, Naru wants too." * "Don’t get lost again." * "Weird, he’s talking to Achilles again." * "You’ve won 88 straight games." * "After all the trouble I went through to collect that data, this is what you say?" * "Aiger! Stop." * "We have some big news." * "What type of bey do you want, Aiger?" * "Where did he go?" * "We need Dad’s help for this." * "Who’s that?" * "That should do it." * "This is big!" * "Takes one to know one." * "Aiger, you're great." Gallery For a full gallery of images of Naru, see Naru Akabane/Gallery. Trivia * 'Naru' in Japanese means 'change' or 'to become' which could indicate why she always tries to come into every situation. * Naru also acts like Toko and Nika for Aiger. * Her birthday is March 17 (St. Patrick's Day). References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters